A brother's love
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: A oneshot featuring Byakuya and Rukia. Rukia has a terrible nightmare and Byakuya tries to help her go back to sleep. Will her dream with HollowRabbits and Ichigo keep her awake?
1. Rukia's dream

**Rukia's dream**

Rukia was asleep in her room when she started to get a horrible nightmare! It was one of the strangest, yet very scary dreams she ever had! What could possibly be scary for this cold Soul Reaper?

**It was the ATTACK OF THE KILLER BUNNIES!**

_

* * *

RUKIA'S DREAM…_

_She was in a meadow, with cute, furry rabbits all around. She was in Happy Bunny heaven! Then she started to notice something odd. The rabbit's teeth started growing at an alarming rate. At first, she let it go, still in a happy bunny place. That is, until the rabbits started BITING her!_

"_Ow! Why are you biting me, Mr. Floppy-ears?!" asked Rukia. She looked down in shock as her dress had gone from springtime-floral to Soul Reaper! Her Zanpaku-to was at her side._

"_What…what's going on? What's happening?!" she said confused._

**"_Welcome, Shinigami, to Hueco_ **_**Mundo…" **said the largest rabbit._

"_Who…who are you? Why am I here?!"_

**"_I am…_Menos Grande**_**, and you little Soul Reaper, have trespassed into OUR territory! Now you shall suffer the consequences!"** laughed the evil Menos-Rabbit._

"_Somebody, help!"_

_A certain orange-haired Soul Reaper with a ridiculously sized Soul Slayer appeared out of nowhere at Rukia's side._

"_Ichigo!" she exclaimed._

**"_Not quite…Hehehe…"_**

"_Wha…?!" said Rukia as her happy reunion quickly turned into a horrible daze._

_Ichigo went from Soul Reaper comrade to Vizard horror before her eyes! _

"_No…no this can't be happening! SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!" _

* * *

Byakuya was taking a stroll down the corridor outside Rukia's room when he heard her tossing and turning, as if she was having a nightmare! He silently walks up to her room, noticing that she left the door open for the fresh air to ventilate through the room. He is slightly shocked to see her violently shaking from fear even though she is fast asleep.

He would have let her work through it on her own if he hadn't heard her mumble the words "Hollow" and "Ichigo".

He enters the room and gently shakes her. She doesn't wake at first, so he is forced to shake her a little harder. Still no response; Byakuya starts to become worried.

"Rukia, wake up. You're having a bad dream," he says gently.


	2. Byakuya's concern for his sister

**Byakuya's concern for his sister**

She responds at last; as she opens her eyes, she is shocked to find her brother at her side.

"Brother, what are you…?"

"I was walking past and heard you having a bad dream. Are you alright?" asks Byakuya.

"Yeah, it was just a weird dream…" said Rukia embarrassed.

Byakuya makes a move to leave her room. Rukia panics and quickly grabs his arm out of instinct. He turns around with a raised eyebrow at her actions.

"Please, don't leave me alone…I don't know whether or not I can sleep after that…" she says, her eyes pleading.

"It was that bad, huh?" he says gently. She nods her head in response. He can tell by the look in her eyes that her dream was still haunting her. He gently holds her and she relaxes.

"Tell you what, you can stay in my room tonight, okay?" he says kindly.

"Thank you, big brother…" she says.

* * *

Rukia follows him to his room. She is mildly surprised, as she had never even been in his room before. He sits down, and he lets Rukia lay her head in his lap.

"Mind telling me what the dream was about?" he asks.

"Promise you won't laugh?" said Rukia.

"I promise…"

"Rabbit-shaped Hollows…" she says finally.

"_Rabbit-shaped Hollows?!"_ he says in disbelief.

"A lot of them."

Byakuya sighs, as he knows all too well of Rukia's love of bunny rabbits.

"And let me guess, you couldn't bring yourself to kill them…"

"I would have destroyed them even if they were rabbit-shaped. That's not the part which scared me…"

"What was scaring you so bad?" asked Byakuya.

"It was when…Ichigo came. At first he looked normal in his Soul Reaper uniform, but then…"

"Then what happened?"

"He started turning into a Hollow himself; the thing that caught my attention the most was that he didn't have a hole and he still had his Zanpaku-to!"

* * *

Byakuya's eyes widened as she described her dream. He recalled something similar to this after the incident where he fought Ichigo up on the Execution Grounds. Ichigo was near defeat when he started to gain a Hollow's mask!

"That would be frightening…" said Byakuya finally.

"He and the Hollows started attacking me; though what really caught me off guard was when I drew my Soul Slayer to defend myself…"

Byakuya's eyebrows were raised once again as she said this.

"What was wrong with your Zanpaku-to?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Try me. After what I've heard so far, I can start to see why you were so afraid."

"My Zanpaku-to…it wasn't even a sword at all. It was…"

"It was…?"

"A…_carrot._" Rukia said finally.


	3. Rabbits and brothers

**Rabbits and brothers**

"Mind explaining how your Soul Slayer turned into a vegetable?" joked Byakuya.

"Was that a _joke_?!" said Rukia in shock.

"What do you think?" answered Byakuya.

"I think that I've walked into the weirdest dream I've ever had!" laughed Rukia.

"Think you can sleep now?" he asks. He looks down to see if she heard, only to find that she had already fallen asleep.

He picks her up and gently laid her down in his own bed, pulling the covers over her. She clutches his shirt at first, but soon relaxes. He smiles, and knows that she is sleeping peacefully at last.

* * *

He sits outside his room, his mind adrift. When he looks at the moon, he starts to think of his late wife, who also happened to be Rukia's older sister. He hears something outside and is mildly amused to see a_ bunny rabbit_ hopping along the garden. He holds back a chuckle.

"This is a first…I didn't think you actually _had_ any brotherly love for Rukia in that cold heart of yours…" said a certain nuisance by the name of Renji.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asks annoyed.

"I was walking by and heard Rukia laugh. Imagine my surprise to see her asleep in _your_ lap!"

"She had a bad dream; I was merely trying to help her go back to sleep!" snorted Byakuya.

"I'm not implying anything, Captain! I'm just saying that it's unusual for you to show any affection for Rukia!"

"Renji…"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Unless you want to be the one doing all the tedious jobs the next Paperwork Day, I suggest that you stop where you are…"

"Y-y-yes, Captain Kuchiki!" said Renji nervously.

"Now what are you going to do…?" said Byakuya with a certain look in his eye.

"I'm going to leave and NEVER mention this to anyone…" said Renji quickly.

"And when are you going to do this?"

"Now! See you in the morning, Captain!" said Renji as he bolts far away from his superior.

_I guess Abarai DOES have some brains under that tattooed head of his…_

* * *

A certain black feline happens to overhear their conversation and silently chuckles. She leaps down from the ledge and leaves the Soul Society behind.

* * *

Byakuya stays seated for the next few hours before he goes inside to sleep himself. He gently lies next to his sister, who curls up to him in her sleep. His smile stays as he gently holds his sister and falls fast asleep himself.

When Rukia woke up, she was surprised that she was once again in her brother's arms! She stays there, and goes back to sleep for another hour.


	4. Love's bindings

**Love's bindings**

Byakuya woke up around 8:30, and he was still smiling. Rukia was curled up closer to him, and he figured out pretty quick that she must have woken up and fallen back asleep.

Rukia woke up again ten minutes later, but this time finds that her brother is awake.

* * *

"Sleep better, little sister?" Byakuya asks gently.

"Yes, thanks to you big brother."

"What are older brothers for…?"

"You mean besides scaring their younger siblings?" joked Rukia.

"Very funny. I think its past time for us to get up, don't you?"

"I had a very different dream last night, and Renji was in it…"

"That's not surprising."

"How come?"

"He stopped by a little bit after you fell asleep."

"That would explain why he sounded so nervous…" said Rukia with a smile.

* * *

The two siblings got out of bed, and went to get breakfast together. Renji popped in while Rukia was drinking her tea, and he said something that nearly made her choke.

"So, Rukia, what was the nightmare you had about?"

Byakuya gently pounded on Rukia's back until she quit choking. Both of them glared at Renji for disrupting their meal.

"Creepy…"

"What's creepy? Other than your tattooed _eyebrows_…" said Rukia coldly.

Byakuya was taking a sip of his own tea and choked slightly at her comment. Rukia and Renji looked at him in mild surprise.

"Care to explain your comment, Abarai?" he said finally.

"The way you both glared…it was as if you were two peas out of the same pod!" laughed Renji.

"Why did you come by Renji?" demanded Byakuya.

"I heard that you hadn't come in yet and came to see what was taking you," he replied.

Byakuya was annoyed at his response; but after he saw the look Rukia shot Renji, he decides on NOT letting this one slide.

"Renji, do you know when the next 'Paperwork Day' is scheduled?"

"I think its next week. Why?" Renji asked as he slowly started to realize what his captain was planning to do…

"Guess who just got assigned to Paperwork Day duty…" said Byakuya. Rukia grinned evilly as she figured out what her brother was going to do to Renji.

"ACK! NOT THAT!"

"Congratulations Renji!" said Rukia with an evil laugh.

Renji bolted before his captain could do something EVEN WORSE.

* * *

The two laughed as they finished their breakfast in peace. Byakuya and Rukia went their separate ways as they went about their day.

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot with Rukia and her older brother! I've had this one on my mind a while, so I'm glad that I could finally put it on the site!**


End file.
